Work proposed during the coming year falls under five categories: 1) We plan a major effort to develop further the restrained eating questionnaire and administer it to a wide range of different populations in an effort to validate it and to explore the implications of restraining eating. Study populations being considered are (1) Persons whose fat cell size and number have been, or are being, measured, (2) populations of persons from other cultures in which ideals of beauty involve different levels of fatness from ours, (3) Groups of persons before and after entering weight reduction programs, (4) Groups of people selected for their manifesting, or not manifesting, the putative quality of restrained eating. 2) We are conducting a large-scale study of the genetics of human obesity by an intensive analysis of the data of the National Academy of Sciences/National Research Council twin study, using magnetic tape which they have provided for us, which contains data on 15,000 twin pairs. 3) We are carrying out family studies of weight changes, eating and exercise behavior, together with intrafamily interactions of families with an obese and non-obese same-sexed sibling. 4) We plan to analyze the extensive data already collected on food choice and eating behavior of persons observed in naturalistic settings, and to devise further such studies to see if we can determine any distinctive features of the eating behavior of these persons. 5) A very cautious exploration of use of amphetamine with patients with anorexia nervosa.